


Looking down from the clouds

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, Outdoor Sex, Rich Harry, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's funny and cute and hot and he's not like the other young VIP’s that we get, he's like…”  Louis wafted his hand. “Kind and he seems genuine and he has these legs that go right up to his bum.”<br/>Anna sat watching Louis with her usual bemused smile. They had this conversation at least once a week.<br/>“So what are you going to do about it?” Anna asked for the hundredth time.<br/>Louis groaned loudly. “Nothing, as per usual. Just come and have a meltdown to you.”<br/>Anna pushed her chair back, filling both their cups from the coffee pot, handing Louis his and leaning in his desk. “What's the worst that can happen? He can only say no if you ask him out.”<br/>“Go-ddd you make it sound so simple. Excuse me, Mr wonderful, I'm crazy about you and can't stop talking about you, you're perfect to me so how about slumming it down to South Beach for a big dirty delicious empanada? No? You like napkins and real food with beautiful interesting people? Oh ok, yes of course you do.” Louis banged his head against the wall.<br/>Anna despaired of him. “Try,” she pushed.<br/>Or<br/>Louis is security officer at Miami airport and regularly has to escort Harry through. Will they ever go on that date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking down from the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you [Anna](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/) who constantly encourages me and is an absolute doll but who I must drive crazy with my constant 'does this sound ok' Whatsapp messages. The character 'Anna' is most definitely based on this Anna <3 The lovely [Susette](http://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com/) who answers my ridiculous writing questions without judgement and with sincerity, much appreciated love xx And [Vikki](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) who always cheerleads without question and is just lovely and kind xx Also massive special thanks to [Daylet](http://www.daysundercover.tumblr.com/) xx and [Paola](http://www.innuendlou.tumblr.com/) xx for stepping in and helping too. It's very much appreciated. To [Lucija](http://www.otpwhatever.tumblr.com/) for the label help <3 And to all the people who messaged me on Tumblr with Miami specific help. Duchessknowseverything, Anothergoaround, Dontstoptillarry  
> (the other people who sent me asks and I replied and now don't have your names to thank you, please message me again and I can thank you properly)  
> Please enjoy this fluffy one shot x
> 
> Ok I've had one really shitty comment which I deleted and one passing comment asking where 'bottom Harry' is. So, they share that in this fic, they are versatile but because Harry's prostate isn't mentioned I can't count that as bottom Harry!!! Ok then so I've taken out the 'bottom Harry' tag but if my tumblr post brought you here looking for that then I'm sorry! He does bottom and it's mentioned just not in as much detail. Sorry for the confusion hope it doesn't spoil the enjoyment.

‘Welcome to Miami’ played on a loop in Harry's head. Even though he visited at least once a week, his brain defaulted to singing it to him in his head. Why did brains do that? Surely you're in charge of said brain and therefore it should do what you want and right now, Harry wanted it to stop singing Welcome to Miami to him.

He cleared the plans from the table in front of him, slotting them into their holder. He capped his water bottle and waited for the jet to taxi to its stand.

Harry's pilot Paul radioed into the cabin. “It's Tomlinson on duty today Harry, he’ll escort you through VIP.”

Harry's pulse jumped. Tomlinson.

 

Harry had led quite a privileged life. His dad had started his own building business as a young man in Manchester. He'd been commissioned to build some luxury homes for the Manchester United team and word of mouth on their standard catapulted his business.

Harry entered his father's empire as soon as he possibly could. He couldn't lay a brick to save his life but his flair, style and attention to detail, meant the finish on the houses were the envy of their competitors.. He seemed to read the clients really well, giving them exactly what they wanted.

The rock star in his Mustique beach front party house with the best outdoor sound system and movable walls to bring him and his family the best in outdoor living possible.

The Oscar winning actress and her girlfriend and their Moorish mansion, taking the actress back to her North African roots with opulence and style, and the billionaire businessman and his holiday home for the family in the South of France with every high tech high spec gadget known to man. The Styles family gave you what you wanted with that personal touch.

 

Harry spent his time jetting from one build to the other, overseeing the jobs, meeting with the clients making sure their dream home was exactly what they wanted it to be. A seat for a home cinema specially made in Germany. Marble for a bathroom from Italy. Harry knew where to source the best that money could buy.

 He unclipped his seatbelt, pulling his band out of his hair, ruffling his curls up with his fingers and shrugging on his McQueen jacket worn with his trademark open necked shirt.

The door opened and on stepped Louis, security expert for VIP passengers.

 

“Harry.” Louis held his hand out. They'd long since passed the formalities, Harry begging not to be called Mr Styles. Harry gripped Louis’ hand.

“Louis.” His slow drawl elongated the middle part of Louis’ name, Louis smiling warmly clasping his other hand around their handshake.

“Staying long?” Louis shuffled about as Harry collected all his belongings.

“Flying visit, literally, have to be in Grand Bahama this evening.” Harry shrugged one shoulder. “But that’s pleasure, staying with friends for the weekend.”

Louis held his hand out to take his bag from him.

“I can manage it, Louis.” Harry curved one side of his mouth up into a wry smile. “Just need your magic touch on the security doors.”

Louis laughed. “I get it, you only need my passcode, I know.” His eyebrows lifting as he chuckled.

“What time you on ‘til?” Harry took a last sip of water, leaving his overnight bag on the plane for his onward journey.

“Sixish.” Louis automatically pulled his wrist to look at his watch.

“Ok well, probably cross paths when I get back then.”

Harry started towards the door, it was steps down onto the Tarmac then into the cool of the VIP reception.

Louis lead the way, all the formalities of arrival were dealt with and it was just the long walk out to the doors.

“How's the house coming along?” Louis made small talk. His smart black shoes clicking on the floor.

“Oh yeah, it's coming along nicely. It's much more stressful when it's your mums house, believe me.” Harry laughed arching his brows.

Harry had slowed his steps a little, his favourite thing about Miami was Louis and his favourite thing about Louis was his bum in his tight black work trousers. He was appreciating that sight right now, his throat becoming tight at the sight of his peachy full arse straining in the pants. He tipped his head to the side a little breathy sigh leaving him as he watched Louis swaying up the corridor. His trousers were so snug, you could make out the line where his boxers ended on his meaty thighs.

Louis sensed Harry had fallen back and hesitated, turning and smiling. “Am I marching you up here too fast?” Louis fell in step next to Harry again. Harry lost the beautiful view, but it was ok. He could smell his wonderful smell now. All dark and warm, like rich coconut chocolate.

“Had anyone interesting through here?” They always played this game, Harry prompting Louis to be indiscreet.

“You know I can't divulge such information, Mr Styles.” Louis grinned mischievously coughing dramatically and blurting out, “Jay Z and Beyonce,” into his hand.

Harry pursed his lips in a secret smile.

“Of course, Mr Tomlinson, how stupid of me.”

Louis tugged at the pristine white collar of his shirt.

“Ok then, here we go.” They'd reached the doors, Harry could see his driver waiting.

“Shouldn't be too long, we have a take off slot of five thirty but I think I'll be back long before then.”

Louis waved, admiring Harry’s long lean, toned legs striding away. He let out an involuntary sigh, Harry turned and waved as he slipped into the back of the car waiting to whisk him off to Hibiscus Island.

Louis let his guard slip as soon as the car was out of sight, clutching his chest dramatically and groaning. He clicked his radio.

“Mr Styles successfully escorted through VIP, I'm going on my break now.” Louis clicked out and slid the radio back into his belt loop.

 

“But he's so gorgeous, Anna.” Louis slumped down in his chair, the heels of his hands pushing into his eye sockets.

“He's funny and cute and hot and he's not like the other young VIP’s that we get, he's like…”  Louis wafted his hand. “Kind and he seems genuine and he has these legs that go right up to his bum.”

Anna sat watching Louis with her usual bemused smile. They had this conversation at least once a week as Harry passed through.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Anna asked for the hundredth time, prompting him to be bold.

Louis groaned loudly. “Nothing, as per usual. Just come and have a meltdown to you.”

Anna pushed her chair back, filling both their cups from the coffee pot, handing Louis his and leaning her bottom against the desk next to him. “What's the worst that can happen? He can only say no if you ask him out.”

“Go-ddd you make it sound so simple. Excuse me, Mr wonderful, I'm crazy about you and can't stop talking about you, you're perfect to me so how about slumming it down to South Beach for a big dirty delicious empanada? No? You like napkins and real food with beautiful interesting people? Oh ok, yes of course you do.” Louis banged his head against the wall.

Anna despaired of him. “Try,” she pushed.

“He's leaving tonight like he always does, flying visit, leaving for The Bahamas. Probably spending the weekend with beautiful interesting people,” Louis groaned. “Unrequited love hurts so much.”

“Not that you're being dramatic or anything.” Anna clicked her tongue, nudging him with her elbow. He leaned into Anna, his head on her shoulder. “What if he says no?”

“What if you never ask and spend the rest of your life wondering what if..?”

 

Harry laid the plans out on the makeshift desk.

The kitchen arrives Wednesday, appliances Friday.” He ran through the itinerary. “I'll come back next week, see how the kitchen is looking,” Harry liaised with Steve the project manager.

“Did they choose a room for the home cinema?” Steve enquired.

“Yep, lower north side of the house, coolest place.” Harry nodded over.

“Yeah that's what I thought I was just double checking for the soundproofing.”

 

Harry wandered around getting a feel for the place. The house was really taking shape now, little bits of personality and warmth popping up as the personal touches were added. His mum had always loved the vibe and climate of Miami, and especially the Venitian Islands so it was only natural that she chose here for her newest holiday home. It was a hot one today, the humidity was quite high and Harry felt the damp patches on his shirt, sticking to his skin after liaising with Bob, the structural engineer. The pool looked very inviting.

His mind wandered to dinner tonight with Jeff and Glenne, it would be totally informal, they lived in shorts, ate outdoors. A much better lifestyle for this climate. He checked his watch, they were almost done here, he could escape and his long weekend could begin.

Harry gave Bob the schedule for the following week and escaped pretty quickly with no major problems to iron out.

 

Harry considered asking his driver to take him somewhere for lunch. He often ate alone. It didn't bother him, but he was itching to get back to the airport, back to the VIP lounge. Maybe he'd have a massage or something?

He called ahead and arranged to be met.

Louis was waiting just inside the doorway, scanning his card to spring the doors open.

"That was quick." Louis took Harry's bag from the driver as Harry scooped up his discarded jacket.

"Steamy today." Harry pulled his damp shirt away from his body. "Might go buy a fresh shirt, grab a shower," he mused.

"I'll call personal shopping to pick up whatever you need," Louis assured him. “Hugo Boss or Emporio Armani?” Louis tapped into his phone as Harry spoke.

“Boss, please.” Harry reeled off his sizes for a shirt and boxers.

"Thank you so much, Louis, much appreciated.” Harry clasped his hands and did a little half bow.  “Could you book me in for a massage, please?”

Louis looked up and grinned. “Already done it.”

 

Harry spent a pleasant afternoon being pampered, his neck had felt like it was in spasm and the masseuse had worked wonders on him.

There was a tap on the door an hour before Harry was due to fly.

"It's Louis."

"Come in,” Harry called, face down on the table, a tiny towel keeping his modesty, although not all that well as the rise of his bum could be clearly seen.

"Umm sorry to disturb, the weather has taken a turn and there's a terrible storm lingering over the Bahamas." Louis moved around the table so he wasn't talking to Harry's arse. "At the moment the airport is closed but Paul is saying he'll be out of flying hours if the flight is delayed."

Harry sighed, lifting his head from the hole in the table. "Can't be helped, I suppose. I'll have to stay over. Could you recommend a decent hotel, Louis?"

Louis reeled off a list of the best ones.

“I personally love the W South Beach, though.”

“Cool, sounds good.” Harry leaned further up on his elbow, the muscles in his back standing out with the massage oil and the mood lighting casting shadows.

“You want me to get Anna to make you a reservation?” Louis shifted from foot to foot. “And a dinner reservation?”

“Yes to the hotel reservation, please, but I think I'll go out and explore for dinner.”

Louis nodded. “Ok no problem, can I help you with anything else?” Louis enquired.

The masseuse came back into the room after the cool down.

“Let me help you up.” He offered. Harry clutched at his little towel. Louis saw a flash of skin and a dark smattering of hair before quickly turning away.

“You could help me if you, umm, if you're free tonight you could show me around, have dinner with me?” Harry knotted the towel around his hips, meeting Louis’ eyes shyly.

Louis was completely thrown, his silence hitting Harry. “Sorry, Louis, didn't mean to put you in a compromising position…” Harry tugged at his bun, tendrils of curls falling out around his face.

“No no, you’re not ...I mean yes, I'm free and I'd love to show you around,” Louis finally answered once he swallowed the brick in his throat.

Two high spots of colour bloomed in Harry's cheeks. “Really? That would be great.”

“I’ll just go..” Louis pointed to the door. His back was prickling with sweat and his belly was doing cartwheels, he needed to go see Anna.

 

“Fuck, what do I wear, what do I say to fucking Harry fucking Styles?” Louis was ruining his quiff by all the hair pulling he was doing.

“There’s a lot of fuck in that sentence, Lewis,” Anna wagged her finger at him.

“Shush you, be the shit hot friend I know you can be.” Louis frowned at her. “This is a fucking huge emergency.”

Anna couldn’t wipe the smirk from her face. “You’re gonna get laid tonight, thank GOD.”

“Oh piss off now.” Louis narrowed his eyes at her. “He just needs someone to have dinner with so he’s not on his own now his plans have fallen through.”

“You need nice undies Louis, do you have sexy ones?” Anna wasn’t listening to him at all, getting on the phone and calling Sophie from personal shopping. “Sophie sweetie, bring over a selection of hot undies for Louis, no white, no grey, no grandad style, just hot colours, small, tight,” Anna instructed.

Louis made some protesting noises but didn’t veto the idea.

“When I said what do I wear I didn’t mean my undies. I’m getting a new best friend, you are crap, you’re fired.”

Anna just laughed at him. “You’ll thank me tomorrow.”

 

“Anna’s booked you a suite at the W.” Louis met up with Harry in the first class lounge.

“Brilliant, thank you. I’ll organise a car to pick you up.” Harry rambled a little.

“I umm I can meet you in the bar, if you like?” Louis offered.

Harry studied his face. “Do you not want picking up? I umm sorry, not sure what..”

Louis shook his head. “I’m fine, I can jump in a cab.”

Harry shook his head. “Tonight is totally on me. You got me out of a hole today, so any expense is on me. Let me organise a car for you.” Harry looked sincerely at him. “Please.”

Louis nodded slowly. “If you’re sure?”

Harry’s body physically relaxed, his shoulders dropping, the tight lines around his mouth softening. “Great. Say eight-ish, I’ll wait in the bar for you.” Harry touched Louis’ elbow. “And thanks again.”

“What umm what should I wear?” Louis pulled the corner of his mouth with his teeth.

“I fancy clubbing, is that ok?” Harry tilted his head, gauging Louis’ reaction.

“Yeah, clubbing, fine, yep.” Louis nodded.

 

“I’m not wearing those.” Louis threw the tiny scarlet briefs on the desk. “They’ll barely cover my arse or my dick.” Louis flung himself dramatically into his chair.

Anna was going through the pile of stuff Sophie had brought, discarding ones she thought unsuitable.

“These.”

She held up some boxer briefs in purple, low cut, high legs.

“Well there’s a bit more coverage than the banana hammock you foisted on me first.”

Anna threw the purple pants across to him. “Take supplies just in case he doesn’t have any.”

“Ooh you are enjoying all of this a bit too much, madam.” Louis balled up a piece of paper and threw it into her hair.

“Go meet the Senator from his flight, he just landed.” Anna pointed to the arrivals screen.

 

Louis stood looking at himself in the boxers. They were tiny. The waistband sat low down on his hips. They were high legs, the bottom of his arse cheeks  skimmed out of the material leaving a V shape over his bum rising up at the sides on his hips.

He had to admit, his arse did look good in the boxers, not that he was even remotely thinking he was going to get sex I mean he didn’t even know if Harry liked guys.

 

‘You can see full on pubes over the top of these poor excuse for boxers!!!’ Louis texted Anna.

‘Go trim, but keep some. Have fun, hope he’s taking them off with his teeth later,’’ she replied.

 

Louis always wore suits and neat hair for work, it was nice to be looser with his dressing, opting for a simple white top and black skin tight jeans. He decided on a messy swooped fringe for his hair.

 

**‘Wish me luck!’**

He texted Anna.

 

**‘Have the best time ever sweetie, just relax and let that lovely personality shine through, you’ll charm the pants off him.’**

 

The car arrived just before eight and as Louis guessed, it was a beautiful sleek black car waiting outside his home.

He checked himself one last time, excitement and nerves making his heart pound.

 

 **‘Nervous AF’** He texted Anna.

 

**‘Me too and I’m at home with sushi and a box set! He’ll love you I promise, how can he not? xx’**

 

Louis took a deep breath and walked as calmly as he possibly could into the bar. The music was sexy and low. Louis ended up matching his step to the beat of the music, almost strutting into the bar.

 ~

Harry watched him. His eyes had been on the door the whole time, tucked away on a stool at the side of the bar he sipped on an iced cocktail, the alcohol going straight to his legs. He rarely drank, it always dehydrated him too much when he did so much flying, but tonight he was throwing caution to the wind and sod the consequences. He was going to let his hair down, have a drink, and hopefully a dance. Louis got closer, his body swaying to the music, moving as if walking on air. He looked softer, younger. He was totally unaware that most of the room was watching him, admiring him. He had this glow about him, luminous. He made heads turn.

Harry stood up, raising his hand for Louis to notice him, faffing with his hair he felt nervous, excited.

 

“Heyyy.” Louis approached. Both of them unsure what to do. Shake hands, hug, kiss on the cheek?

Harry solved the dilemma by pulling him in for a one arm hug, Louis’ scent making him even more light headed.

“You look great.” Harry’s eyes swept down him appreciatively. “What can I get you to drink?”

“Just a beer, thanks.” Louis hopped up onto the stool next to Harry, feeling the boxers ride up a little into his bum crack.

“How’s the hotel?” Louis nibbled on a dish of olives for something to do.

“It’s amazing, great choice! They even have my absolute favourite artist featured here.” Harry laid his hand on Louis’ arm.

“Oh yeah, who’s that then?” Louis took a long pull on the bottle of beer, Harry was mesmerised. The beads of condensation running down the bottle onto Louis’ fingers and dripping onto his t shirt making little wet patches but the visual hit Harry right in the balls.

“Umm, it’s ermmm Jean-Michel Basquiat.” Harry bit his straw, slotting it into the side of his mouth and taking a long slug of cocktail.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen his work. He’s great, gone too young.” Louis nodded sadly.

“Yeah.” Harry pursed his lips. “I have a few of his pieces at home.”

“And where is home?” Louis took another drink. Harry was fucked, actually fucked, for this boy.

“Umm I have a flat in London.” Harry smiled softly. “Don’t spend much time there as you can imagine.” He rolled his eyes. “What about you?”

Louis hummed low. “Well, real home is Doncaster, as you already know, but home for now is a tiny house in Coconut Grove, but it’s all mine and it’s got tons of character.” Louis dropped his head, not really knowing what to say about his little home. It was quaint and he’d filled it with carefully chosen pieces from the local thrift and antique stores. It worked for him.

“Your family still out here then?” Harry asked.

“Yep, although they live over on the west coast of Florida now. I visit quite often. My stepdad got relocated but at least it’s not too far.” Louis explained.

“So are you single?” Harry’s mouth messed about with his straw, Louis’ mind on that rather than the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“S-sorry what.” Louis pointed to the speaker and to his ears as if he couldn’t hear him.

“I said are you single, do you have anyone here for you?”

Louis thought for a second. “Yeah I’m single, have been for more than a year. I spend most of my spare time with Anna, my best friend from work, we hang out a lot.” Louis smiled softly, thinking of Anna losing her shit at home because he was out with Harry.

“What about you?” Louis finished his beer, licking at his lips, Harry frowning, his eyes tracking every single movement.

“Yeah, same. Single I mean. Haven’t really ever been in umm in a relationship, really.” Harry’s voice trailed off.

Louis watched him. “Too much work and travelling.” He teased.

Harry surprisingly nodded his agreement. “Can’t deny it, Louis, it’s totally true.”

Louis tilted his head. “But you must get hit on all the time?” His eyes widened at the words falling from his lips, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. “Sorry,” Louis internally battered himself.

“Nah it’s fine, I don’t get hit on as much as I’d like to.”  Harry wrinkled his nose.

Louis huffed out a breath incredulously. “When was the last time you had sex?” Louis’ mouth really running away with him now.

Harry smirked at him, his eyes flicking to his watch. “Umm about an hour ago.” His eyes swept back up to Louis.

Louis faltered for a second, the realisation setting in. “Ok smart arse, when was the last time you had sex with another person?” The thought of Harry making himself come flooding Louis’ brain, his jeans feeling tight around the crotch.

Harry thought for a few seconds. “Why should I tell you the answer?” he mused, his voice low.

“So that when you ask me back, and I’m sure you will, your ‘oh woe is me’ act will be thrown to the wall,” Louis pouted sassily.

“Ok,” Harry paused. “It was August.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. “August? Like four months ago August?”

“Like four months ago, sixteen weeks, yep.” Harry shuffled a little on his stool.

“Oh.” Louis’ mouth didn't close after the comment.

“Yes, Louis, oh indeed.” Harry attracted the attention of the bar man and ordered more drinks.

“So..?” Harry left the question hanging.

Louis shook his head pursing his lips his eyes almost closing in a smile.

“Three weeks ago. I have this....I was booty called by someone, and I umm, I responded.”

Harry nodded. “Is this person an ex or just like..?”

“He’s only ever been sex,” Louis replied. Harry seemed to visibly jerk at his words.

“And that suits you?” Harry sucked greedily on his new cocktail, his eyes a little glassy now.

“I like sex, I don’t go out that much now, so yeah, I suppose Kyle scratches an itch.”

“Shall we go eat?” Harry downed his drink.

“Come on then.” Louis followed suit.

 

They wandered around, taking in the sights and sounds of South Beach at night. Music pumped out, delicious smells filled the air and the neon lights shone brightly.

  
  


“What do you fancy?” Harry held on to Louis’ elbow as they navigated down the busy street.

“Anything, I don’t mind.” Louis shrugged.

“I’m feeling wild.” Harry laughed.

“Well let’s just grab something quick and go dancing.” Louis suggested.

Harry nodded his agreement. “Lead the way then.”

They ate in a tiny backstreet bar. They served up quick, delicious food which they both washed down with beers, Harry marvelling at the quality and service, leaving a huge tip for the staff.

“So this August sex you had..?” Louis stopped in the street. “Was it good sex, great sex, mind blowing sex?” Louis moved a little closer, feeling Harry’s breath moving his hair.

“It was...it was just sex. Ok sex.  I rimmed him, he bottomed, we both came, I left before he woke up.” Harry had stood still to reply to Louis. “What about you? Is Kyle a stud then if you keep going back for more?”

Louis was statue still, processing what Harry just said.

“I blew him, I bottomed, we both came, I left before he woke up the next morning.” Louis stared up at Harry, not blinking not moving.

A crowd of revellers jostled past them, Louis grabbed for Harry’s hip to steady himself.

They just stood, eyes locked, Harry’s mouth hung open, his breaths coming slow and long through his mouth. Louis’ mouth was closed, his nose flared as he heaved air in, struggling to fill his lungs up enough.

“Let’s go dance.” Harry took Louis’ hand, letting Louis guide him through the streets, their palms pushed together, fingers laced.

 

The club was hot, the beats were throbbing as bodies moved together. Harry just pulled Louis straight onto the dance floor, his hands clamped firmly on Louis’ hips. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, feeling the ripple of his back muscles against his fingers. Their hips swayed in time, some space between them at first. Harry's eyes swept down Louis’ body, watching him move, the way he arched his back, throwing his head back in time to the music. His hips swivelling in the shape of an eight, moving closer and closer.

More songs, more people. The club was crowded, bodies pressed up. Louis’ hip crashed into Harry's. Harry licked his lips, gyrating more to meet Louis’ touch, craving more, their bodies slamming into each other.

Harry moved his hands, watching Louis’ reaction as they moved closer to where he wanted them to be, seeking approval his eyes questioning. Louis took the half a step needed to be flush to Harry, their movements slowed. Harry splayed his fingers over Louis’ bum, his eyes boring into Louis, seeking assurance. Louis was bolder, his hands dropping to Harry's arse, his fingers kneading the flesh. Harry's breath hitched, his hands scooping below the ample swell of Louis’ cheeks, squeezing and pulling him closer. Their cocks ground together, Louis’ eyes fluttering shut, at last, the dull throb in his groin getting some much needed attention but not enough, never enough.

 

Louis could feel the hard, thick line of Harry's cock, pushing into his own, the welcomed friction fuelling his needs but making him want more. His eyes were on Harry's mouth, desperate to know what they'd feel like on him.

Harry read his thoughts, swooping down, stopping frustratingly close to Louis’ mouth, their breaths ghosting over each other.

The briefest of touches then Harry spun Louis. Louis cried out as Harry pulled him in, Louis’ back to Harry's front. Harry crossed his arms over Louis’ hips, the pressure pushing into Louis’ cock. Louis laid his head back, slotting it next to Harry's neck, lifting his chin, Harry trailed his lips over Louis’ jaw. Louis jolted twisting towards him, craving more. Harry smiled against Louis’ skin, inhaling him, his tongue snaking out to taste him. He dragged his cock over Louis’ arse, Louis slid his arms backwards, holding Harry's hips, pulling him closer and they fit, they just slotted together so well.

 

They moved together, Harry flexed his arms giving Louis delicious pressure, driving him crazy. Harry glanced his hand over Louis’ erection, seeing which way it was laid, grasping Louis’ right hip, so dangerously close to Louis’ cock. Harry swept his thumb over Louis’ jeans, grazing the very tip of his head, Louis’ legs buckled slightly as the zip of arousal set body on fire from Harry's touch.

 

“Take me to bed,” Louis craned his neck. “Please.”

Harry turned him back around, closing his mouth over Louis’ their heads tilting to the right, mouths moving perfectly together. Louis licked across Harry's mouth. Harry sucking his tongue in, their groins sliding together.

 

“What do you want?” Harry nibbled at the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Just anything, everything.” Louis pulled back to look at Harry. “You.”

“You wanna go?” Harry searched Louis’ face.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, grabbing at Harry's hip. “Yes please.”

 

Harry took his hand, guiding him through the throng of bodies, sidestepping lovers swaying together.

A car arrived within minutes, Harry had held Louis close, the balmy evening outside almost as warm as the sticky air in the club.

Louis had buried his face in Harry's neck, littering him with kisses, tasting his skin, his hands splayed on Harry's back, exploring his body.

“You sure?” Harry had murmured against his hair.

“Are you kidding?” Louis replied with a filthy grind of his hips against Harry, making his knees weak  from Louis’ touch.

 

Harry hauled Louis onto his knee in the cool backseat of the car. One hand spanning his thigh the other in Louis’ hair, pulling his head in for a kiss, his hand so close to Louis’ cock.

Louis squirmed about on Harry’s knee, feeling the hard ridge against his arse.

Harry’s thumb kept brushing up, catching Louis’ hypersensitive cock. He could stand it no more, grabbing Harry’s hand and pressing it firmly into it, bucking at the jolts of pleasure popping in his groin.

The car navigated through the streets, pulling under the canopy of the hotel. Both of them having to adjust themselves before exiting the car. Harry’s lips were red and obscenely swollen, he looked wrecked already, Louis loved it.

Harry grabbed his hand and marched him inside, sliding his keycard into a small private lift.

“Penthouse?” Louis read the shiny gold plate inside.

“I upgraded.” Harry pushed Louis to the wall, trailing his lips over his neck, whining noises spilling from him.

“I came back and wanked myself silly, making up all these scenario’s in my head of bringing you back here and fucking you on every available space, spreading you out on the terrace and playing with your arse for hours, tasting you, fucking you.”

Louis threw his head back groaning. “You hoped for this?”

“Too fucking right I did, you have been the focus of many, many wanks, Louis Tomlinson.”

 

They stumbled through the door, Harry seeming to snap to his senses. He had Louis up against the wall, kissing his neck then he pulled back, the clarity in his eyes burning into Louis.

“This..this feels so right.” Harry swept his hand down Louis’ face.

Louis was breathing through his mouth, gazing up at Harry.

“Yeah.”  It was barely whispered from Louis’ lips.

“Can I do all those things I said in the lift? Do you have work tomorrow? Am I..is this all too much?”  
Louis swallowed. Yes, yes and no.”  Louis balled his fingers into Harry’s shirt.

“I can cope with no sleep for one night, I’ll be fine.”

 

Harry’s fingers found the hem of Louis’ top, peeling it slowly up his body, Louis’ nipples so tight they felt painful as the air hit them.

Harry’s eyes swept down his body, sliding back up to Louis’ eyes, Harry’s full of lust and wonder.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed, his head swooping down to capture a nipple, his tongue circling, licking, sucking the bud into his mouth, his front teeth grazing over it, making Louis moan, his head clashing with the wall as he rolled it backwards, his body rigid with pleasure.

 

Louis had been eyeing up Harry’s nipples through his shirt all night. They seemed to be so full and puffy and he just needed them now. His hands came up and found Harry’s buttons.

“I need some nipple action.” Louis’ hands were shaking though and taking much longer than needed to get Harry out of his shirt so Harry helped him by ripping it open, the few buttons that he had fastened, scattering them over the floor. Louis wrapped his lips around the darkened skin, sucking, pinching gently, Harry making all kinds of wonderful noises.

Louis felt himself being picked up, carried into another room and laid out on the bed. Harry stood up, both of them still in their jeans. Harry snapped his button open, his bulge was obscenely big.

Louis’ breath hitched at the sight before him. Harry looked wild, his jeans half open, his tanned skin smooth and littered with tattoos. His hair curled from the humidity, falling into his face, swollen lips, his left nipple shiny with spit from Louis’ mouth.

“Look at you.” Harry breathed, staring down at Louis laid out on the bed, Louis’ hand going to his belly, feeling vulnerable.

“I just want to take you apart, hear you moan, taste your body.”

Louis whimpered. “Want all of that.”

Harry continued stripping, Louis just needed to see his cock, such suspense as he peeled his jeans down, revealing small black boxers, hiding a thick hard line.

Louis swung his legs around, hooking his fingers into Harry's boxers, the delight in Harry's eyes making Louis grin.

“Want your taste on my tongue.” Louis peeled the boxers down, Harry's dick springing free.

His musky scent hit Louis, his stomach curling with heat, his mind whirling with everything he wanted.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis’ mouth was watering thinking about tasting his cock.

“I prayed so hard today that you were into boys, that you could possibly be into me.” Harry's knees shook as he stood in front of Louis naked.

“Didn't you feel the vibes?” Louis’ voice was low.

“I didn't know if it was wishful thinking. Fancy you so much.” Harry chewed the right side of his bottom lip. “Catch up, Louis. Let me undress you.”

Louis snorted softly, he stood up, Harry running his hands down Louis’ arms.

“Fancy you too.” Louis tilted his head, looking up through his lashes.

Harry snapped Louis’ button open. “Do you know how glorious your body is?”

Louis was hanging on his every word, not quite sure if these were just chat up lines.

“Shut up,” Louis mumbled embarrassed.

Harry lifted Louis’ chin up. “Will not, I could talk forever about your arse.”

Harry slid Louis’ zip down, hooking his fingers into his jeans and sliding them down. Louis stood in his tiny purple boxers, barely concealing his erection.

“What the fuck are you doing to me, Louis?” Harry sunk to his knees, inspecting the pants, the bulge. Groans fell from his lips as he turned Louis around.

“Uhhhhhhhh shhhhhhhit.” Harry's hands ghosted over his bum, the thin material had slid part way into his arse crack, the bottom of his cheeks uncovered. Harry planted kisses to each cheek, sucking gently.

“I knew, I just knew,” Harry rambled.

“I was supposed to be tasting your cock.” Louis looked over his shoulder at the naked boy worshipping his arse.

“Let me just…please.” Harry buried his face into Louis’ arse kissing and sucking at the flesh he could see. He grazed his teeth down the bottom of Louis’ back, snagging the material and trying to pull the purple pants off with his teeth.

Louis threw his head back laughing. “Anna will pee her pants.”

“Hmmmphh?” Harry tried to talk with a mouth full of material, pulling it away from Louis’ body, needing his fingers to help him get them off.

“My friend said if you got to see me in my pants that you'd take them off with your teeth.” Louis explained, shrugging his shoulders.

“They were sprayed on, I needed help.” Harry guided them down Louis’ legs, Louis stepping out of them.

Louis hauled him up, their naked bodies clashing together in a hot frenzied kiss.

Harry's hands roaming over Louis’ body, touching, squeezing his flesh. His hand dropped and wrapped around Louis’ cock.

“Fuck.” Harry mouthed at Louis’ jaw. “You are blessed in all the right places.” Louis’ cock feeling thick and heavy in his hand.

Louis rocked into Harry's hand, his lips trailing over Harry's chest.

“I need to taste you.” Louis pulled out of Harry's hand and dropped to his knees. He nosed at the fine dark hair trailing down from Harry's belly.

“Did you know what you were doing when you flashed me today, huh? Did you know?” Louis kissed down his groin, Harry's cock swaying heavily.

“I..I was a bit rude, wasn't I?” Harry's breath faltered as Louis got lower and lower.

“I also had to go and wank.” His eyes looked up to Harry's. “I saw a flash of cock and your hair and I just…”

“Tell me,” Harry begged.

Louis’ lips littered Harry’s thighs with light sucks and kisses.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, what I’d seen. I had to meet a Senator with the end of my dick a sticky mess and a semi that refused to go down because all I could think about was you showing off.”

Harry hummed a laugh, slotting his fingers into Louis’ hair.

“Did you wank at work or at home?”

“Home.” Louis licked up the creases where his thigh met his groin. His scent driving Louis wild.

“I flung myself onto the bed as soon as I was home, felt for my lube and came all over my belly.” Louis’ words sending hot breath over Harry’s cock.

“Wish I’d been there, I’d have helped clean you up.” Harry licked his lips suggestively.

Louis could wait no longer, taking Harry’s pretty cock in his hand he kissed the head, a bead of precome sticking to his lips, still warm. Louis suckled at Harry’s head, needing to fill his mouth with his taste, hearing the howl that left Harry’s throat as Louis’ hot mouth devoured him.

 

Louis took him down deep, his nose bumping off Harry’s belly, Harry swaying about, making dirty noises, his head rolling as Louis was sucking his cock.

Louis popped off. “Is your terrace overlooked then?”

Harry shook his head. “No.”

Louis stood up, grabbing a pillow he pulled Harry outside, sat him down on a chair and dropped the pillow to the floor.

“Starlit blowjob, eh?” Louis’ smile lit his whole face up.

“Already seeing stars.” Harry stroked Louis’ hair.

Louis had fun watching and listening to Harry responding to his mouth.

“If you come you’ll be able to fuck me in a bit, yeah?” Louis checked with Harry, desperate to bring him off but also craving to feel his cock inside of him.

“Oh I’ll get it up again, don’t you fret.” Harry rocked into Louis a little.

Louis swallowed him down, his right hand sliding between Harry’s legs, massaging his balls, his fingers glancing over Harry’s hole.

Harry sucked in a breath. “And I’d like you to fuck me too at some point.”

Louis nodded with his mouth full of Harry, sliding off, strands of spit and precome stretching from his lips. Harry groaned at the sight. “Greedy, aren’t you? So you’re versatile, yeah?”

Louis popped back on, listening to Harry hum his reply. “Yeah, very.”

Louis upped his efforts, his tongue against the underside, his lips grazing up and down his hand covering what he just couldn’t manage. He bobbed his head, Harry’s cock bumping the back of his throat. It was hot and wet and Harry was moaning loudly, his sounds getting eaten up by the balmy night air.

He spilled onto Louis’ tongue, Louis pulling off, catching some on his lips and chin. His mouth red against the pearly come.

“Fuck, shit Louis.” Harry hauled him up onto his knee, Louis still catching his breath. Harry caught some on his tongue and fed it into Louis’ mouth, Louis sucking his tongue, taking what he gave him.

Harry’s chest heaving in ragged breaths.

“Wow, that’s one talented mouth and throat, you took me deep.” Harry kissed at Louis’ temple.

They sat in comfortable silence, Harry with his arms wrapped around Louis, his lips trailing patterns over his skin. “Wonder if the people downstairs heard me?” Harry snuffled against Louis’ shoulder.

“Do you care?” Louis turned to him.

“Nope.” Harry picked him up and sat him on the chair.

“Wait there.”

Harry walked off, his cock hanging soft, to the left slightly.

He came back moments later with lube and condoms.

“I’m going to enjoy this so much.” He pulled Louis up by his hands, pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him. “I want to play with your arse, can I please?”

Louis stared up at him. “You do?”

“I do.” Harry rubbed his hip into Louis’ cock. “You want to go inside or out here?”

“Out here would be nice.” Louis shuddered a little, he loved arse play.

 

There were sun loungers around a small pool, a table and chairs and an L shaped white sofa.

“Sofa?” Harry led him over. “On your knees for me please?” Harry watched Louis climb up, he helped Louis get comfortable with cushions and pillows.  He shook his head. “How the fuck did I get this lucky?” Louis glanced over his shoulder, feeling vulnerable and open.

Harry slotted himself between Louis’ open legs, holding onto his hips he began to lick up Louis’ back, his tongue sliding over the knobbles of his spine. He licked upwards slowly, coming back down and starting a little lower each time. His tongue was right in the dimple at the top of Louis’ crack. He wiggled it about, licking up his spine again.

Louis could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, his legs shaking a little as Harry’s tongue carried on.

The next sweep just got the top part of his crack, Harry’s hands pulling at the cheeks, Louis gasping at the sensations. Next lick was oh so close to his hole. Tiny electric shocks zipped up his spine as Harry’s hot tongue continued.

“Lovely.” Harry’s voice rumbled against Louis’ skin.

Louis knew what was coming next, anticipating the feeling, preparing himself, only, you never quite prepare yourself for the burst of pleasure when a tongue hits all those nerve endings. Louis’ whole body bucked as Harry flattened his tongue and just took care of his hole. Hot, wet, long licks over him, Louis biting the pillow to stop from screaming because this was scream worthy, this was the best.

Louis could feel Harry’s lips on his rim, his tongue swirling around, his muscles becoming lax, opening a little for him. Harry kept on, burying his tongue further into Louis. Louis’ strangled cries muffled, blown away in the light breeze, twenty storeys high.

“God your arse.” Harry only stopped to tell him that, getting right back to work. Louis’ cock was leaking so hard, his groin was throbbing, desperate to come.

Louis heard the snap of the lube and lost the heat from his rim.

“Just gonna use my fingers too ok?” Harry explained.

Louis held his breath waiting for the contact, needing it.

He felt the cool slippiness then the stretch and glorious burn of Harry's fingers, then the heat of his tongue. He was skillful, reaching and grazing the tender spots, making Louis’ body jerk as jolts of pleasure hit him. Harry's tongue relentless in its path, his fingers taking Louis high.

“I'll..I'll come, you can't keep..”

Harry peppered his rim with kisses and prods from his tongue, Louis whining into a pillow.

Harry added another finger, driving forward slow but purposeful, not much room for his tongue now so he just licked and kissed at the skin beside his fingers, twisting and stimulating Louis until he begged for more.

“Please, just fuck me, I’m good, I need..” Louis’ voice gravelly.

Harry lifted his head, kissing the middle of Louis’ spine.

“Ok.” He planted one more kiss then Louis felt the emptiness as Harry pulled his fingers out. Louis heard the tear of the packet as Harry ripped it open with his teeth, his fingers too slippery for that.

“Where do you wanna be?” Harry asked him as he rolled the condom on.

“Don’t care, liking the outdoors thing if you do?”

Harry hummed his agreement. “Can I turn you over then? Want to see your face.”

Louis rolled over, his cock laying heavily against his belly.

Harry pulled his hair into a messy bun, snagging it with a band from around his wrist. He gazed down at Louis, blinking slowly, a smile spreading across his face. “All my Christmases..” His dimples popped out, his jawline sharp and defined.

Louis grinned. “Gimme that thing slowly.” He nodded to Harry’s cock.

Harry snapped the lube open and coated them both.  “You can have it any way you want it.”

 

Harry’s body engulfed Louis’. He laid on top of him, kissing him, maneuvering himself slowly until the head of his cock was brushing against Louis hole. Louis bucked his hips at the sensation, desperate for more.

“Dear Elvis, grant me the serenity to fuck this beautiful boy just how he likes.” Harry bent to kiss Louis, sliding in at the same time.

Louis mewled against Harry's lips, feeling him inside of him, hot and thick, stretching him, driving forward. Louis grabbed at his back, rolling his head letting all the sensation flood up from his groin, washing over him. Harry couldn't resist sucking on Louis’ neck, licking up the expanse of skin and nibbling just below his ear.

Harry stopped half way in, watching Louis’ reaction.

Louis realised. “I'm good, more than good.” He raised his hips, chasing more.

Harry pecked the end of his nose, pushing further, Louis’ eyes bugging as Harry filled him up.

“Oh fuck., Louis panted.

Harry slowly rotated his hips. “Alright, love?”

“Yeah, yes, great, dandy, just fucking dandy.”

Harry laughed softly. “You're cute.”

Louis grinned up at him. “Don't know whether to kiss you or kick you.”

“Kiss, please?” Harry pleaded.

Louis pulled Harry's head down and Harry began to rock into him.

Louis revelled in the intensity of the feelings, the waves of pleasure building in his body.

“You feel so tight.” Harry closed his eyes, his teeth clenched, lips apart.

Louis moved with Harry, grinding his hips up into him.

“You want the balls as well?” A drop of sweat fell from Harry's jaw.

“I have enough up there thanks.” Louis reached for Harry's arse, wrapping his legs around him, pulling him in, sparks igniting from every thrust of Harry's cock, stimulating his swollen prostate.

 

Harry had him over the railing of the terrace, looking down at the lights of South Beach, Louis gripping the rail as Harry bounced up on his toes with such grace, pumping lazily into Louis. He fucked him against the wall, Louis clinging on, his legs wrapped around Harry as he almost had him bouncing on his cock. He carried him into the pool, Louis straddling him, keeping him deep to keep them lubricated. He just ground on Harry's cock, Harry enthralled watching Louis’ face as he found his own pleasure.

 

“Never fucked in a pool,” Louis admitted.

“Feel privileged to share a first with you.” Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock giving him gentle stimulation as he rode him.

“I really need to come.” Louis clenched around Harry, writhing on his lap.

Harry picked him up and carried him out of the pool, over to the sofa and the lube. He replaced what they had washed away.

“Want it hard.” Louis stared at Harry. Louis knelt on the sofa, leaning over the back. Harry fitted himself in, grabbing Louis hips.

“Hard you say?” And with that he fucked him good. A guttural cry punched out from Louis’ throat as Harry snapped his hips with rhythm and power taking Louis quickly to the edge of his orgasm, Harry babbling words of wonder at Louis. Louis’ body became rigid as he reached the precipice and fell hard into his orgasm.

Harry was close behind, collapsing onto Louis’ back.

“Sorry, fuck, I really wanted to hold on, but fuck, Louis, you're so good, so good.”

Louis was heaving air into his lungs, his body like jelly as wave after wave hit him.

Louis eventually caught his breath, turning to Harry.

“The night is young.” He captured his lips in a deep kiss. Harry turned him around and carried on the kisses.

 

They retreated back into the room, sliding between the sheets and holding each other close.

“I'm still shaking.” Harry’s body was quivering.

“You cold?” Louis’ voice was low, a tired lull washing over him.

“No not cold, just..that was so good.”

Louis smiled against his chest, a satisfied glow warming him.

“Message your friend, tell her she was right.”

Louis felt for his phone.

 

**‘Anna, you were right babe, you were fucking spot on.’**

 

The reply bubble popped up straight away.

 

**‘Right about what?’**

 

Louis grinned, dropping his phone on the bedside table.

 

**‘Louis!!! Right about what? Lou?’**

 

**‘LOUISSSSS!!!!!’**

 

He didn’t reply until morning.

 

~

 

Harry received a message to say his take off slot was eight in the morning. He called his car to come to the hotel and pick them both up, dropping Louis at home to pick up his car and change into his work clothes.

“I’ll escort you to the plane.” Louis had poked Harry playfully, Harry grabbed his hand and sucking his finger suggestively. Longing washing over Louis, not wanting the night to end.

“No, seriously, don’t rush. It’s ok.” Harry took Louis’ face in his hands, kissing him again, their lips moving so well together.

“See how the traffic goes. I’ll definitely come on board and say goodbye.” Louis promised.

 

Anna sat with two cups of tea and two croissants waiting for Louis to arrive and tell her all about his night. He put her out of her misery by replying to her message, telling her he had indeed had his pants removed by Harry’s teeth but promised her the full details at work. By the time he made it into the office his tea was cold.

“Been seeing Harry off on his flight.” He held his hands up in apology.

“Oh look at you, you’re glowing despite looking knackered.” Anna made him a fresh brew.

“I just had the best night, Anna. We just, we had so much fun and we talked so much. I learned so much about him and we had moments that were just..” Louis rubbed the back of his neck. “It was special. I felt close to him. I don’t even know how to describe it. It was exciting and comfortable and lovely.”

“Tell me all about it.” Anna handed him his tea.

Louis eyed her. “Graphic or tame?”

“I'm a big girl, gimme the details.”

Louis giggled a little self consciously. “Okay, you asked…”

Louis recounted his night to Anna leaving nothing out.

 

“...we both got into his bed and cuddled and drifted off to sleep and then..” His head turned towards the office door, making sure no one had snuck in. “He let me sleep for a bit, woke me up umm with a..” He lowered his voice. “Blow job.” Pushing his tongue into his cheek to demonstrate. “I umm shagged him then all over this fucking posh penthouse, inside, outside.” He yawned, his jaw clicking loudly.

“Then like, he made me tea and held me and we watched the sunrise from on this sofa thing on his terrace. We kissed a lot, cuddled a lot, talked nonstop. Then as morning dawned properly, we had a shower together, he asked me to go to Grand Bahama with him, I said no, he…”

“Whoa whoa whoa, back up, sunshine. Say what? He asked you to go away with him and you said no?” Anna put her cup down and slid to the edge of her seat.

Louis lifted his bum cheek from the edge of her desk. “Anyway, that diplomat is arriving.”

Anna just managed to snag his jacket. “Not so quick.”

Louis sighed. “I knew I'd told you too much.” His eyes darted about looking anywhere but at Anna.

“Tell me what's going on in that head of yours,” she asked kindly.

“He umm, he’s so lovely. I really like him, but he's totally out of my league.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Why do you say that, Lou?” Anna’s voice still soft.

“Because,” he waved his arms about manically, “he is! He’s this high powered businessman with his own plane and tons of money. A bizarre but cool lifestyle where he just jets around the world, overseeing the projects, visiting his friends, hanging out with cool, relevant people, and then there’s me.” Louis poked himself in the chest with his thumb. “Louis bloody ordinary Tomlinson, bijou house full of second hand furniture, a credit card bill that reads like a phone number and one designer label to my name that I saved up hard for and had no clue what I was buying.”

“Louis,” Anna berated.

“No, it’s true. There’s no point yearning for something I can never have. And I will yearn, I’m fucking excellent at yearning.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, his phone buzzing in his pocket. “I had the night of my life and I can’t be sad about that, but it was a one off.”

“But just answer me this, why can’t Louis bloody ordinary Tomlinson continue seeing Harry Styles? Why do the differences between your lifestyles make any difference?” Anna pushed him.

Louis pouted sadly. “I’d rather walk away on a high. We had a great time, a really really great time,” Louis grinned cheekily, “but it was a one off.” Louis folded his arms determinedly.

 

~

 

Harry tried to snooze on the plane, but his mind was totally on last night, his body reminding him of the workout he got. His arms and shoulders were a little heavy from carrying Louis around, holding him up and fucking him against the wall.

He smiled to himself, he’d had a great night and would loved to have carried it on a bit longer, inviting Louis to come with him over to Jeff and Glenne’s house. They were always encouraging him to bring someone and so far he had always gone there alone, but last night had been so good and he would have loved to have just stayed in Louis’ company. They got on so well, had a very similar sense of humour, talked nonstop, and the spark they had together...Harry pushed his hand into his belly to calm the flutter.

 

There was a car waiting for him and he made the short journey to their house. Jeff was on a conference call in his home office, so he sat in the kitchen catching up with Glenne.

“I nearly brought someone with me.” He literally couldn’t wait to tell her all about Louis.

Her eyes widened. “Tell me more.” She playfully punched his arm.

“I met him three months ago when we found the right plot for mums house. He’s one of the head security officers at Miami airport. His name’s Louis and he's beautiful.” Harry grinned at her, biting into a slice of mango she’d cut up for them. “We just had this crazy lovely night together, me staying over because of the storm, you know? And it was just..” Harry waved his hand around. “It was so much more than a hook up. Well, it felt like it to me.” He smiled shyly at Glenne. “We’ve been kind of flirting for a while, bantering when I’ve passed through the airport, and yesterday I plucked up the courage to ask him out.” Harry squirmed about on his stool. “We had dinner and went out dancing and he’s just..”  His face bloomed with colour, his cheeks burning dark spots of red. “The sex was great, but it was more. Like, he’s so funny and dry and he just...he got me, you know? I felt so comfortable with him. I just wanted to talk to him and hold him all night.” Harry ducked his head down sighing. “He probably thinks I’m a dick and I’m walking on air.”

“So you invited him to join you here? What happened?”

 

_“So do you get much leave from work? Days off?” Harry had quizzed Louis after watching a stunning Miami sunrise, cuddled up to each other._

_“Why, do you want a job?” Louis elbowed him playfully. Harry chuckled, grabbing his hand and kissing his fingers. “No, seriously I umm I get a good allowance of time off plus it's quite flexible. We have to cover 7 days so we swap about a lot. I don't mind working weekends, whereas the ones with kids like the time with their families.” Louis stared at Harry fidgeting about on the sofa._

_“So.” Harry held his own tummy to try and quell the nerves. “If I wanted to whisk you off somewhere today, could you come? Would you come?”_

_Louis tilted his head. “What do you mean?”_

_Harry chewed the side of his finger, squirming about. “Fancy coming to Grand Bahama with me? Stay with my friends?”_

_Louis looked visibly shocked. He stayed silent for a beat.”Shurrup, silly sod.”_

_“I'm serious.” Harry tried to balance his serious face with a happy pleading face. “They're lovely, they'd be delighted that I brought someone. We can relax and swim, have dinner, moonlit walk on the beach.” Harry tried his best. Louis’ heart was hammering in his ears. How could he possibly?_

_“I umm I can't, sorry,” Louis blurted out. “Far too short notice, sorry.”_

 

“He said no?” Glenne’s voice was soothing.

“I'm not giving up though, he doesn't get rid of me that easily. It was different, it felt..” Harry gesticulated. “It felt special.”

 

~

 

Louis took his phone from his pocket, he'd felt it go but left it where it was, not daring to hope it would be from Harry. He popped into the toilet, looked at the screen and saw a string of texts from him. He darted into a cubicle and locked the door.

 

**‘Thank you for one of the best nights ever x  See here's the thing, I'm a useless arsehole who can't play it cool to save my life. I don't know how to play games or stay chill so I just take chances. Usually it bites me on the arse and not in a nice way! I know you probably think I'm a massive twat for asking you to come with me and you are totally correct in your assumptions but I'm an open book. I don't have a man in every (air)port (hello, no sex since August) and I really like you. I really want to see you again, really want to know you better, and I really hope you do too. Ok I'm gonna shut up now because I'm about to take off, speak soon I hope. All the love, H x’**

 

**‘Ok safely up, so where was I? Oh yeah, making a massive twat of myself. So, if I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I know it looks dickish going about in a private jet but just look at it as my company car. It's not mine, it belongs to the business and it's just like me taking you somewhere in my car for a break. Last night was wonderful to me, it felt special. Was it just me?’**

 

**‘Me again. Did you feel it though? Tell me I didn't imagine that spark x’**

 

Anna clutched Louis’ phone to her chest. “Jesus, Louis, he's adorable.”

Louis quirked his lip up to the side. “That's what you call a new born baby or a puppy. Adorable, my arse.” He took his phone back, plonking his bum into his chair. He gave himself a little push with his foot and went spinning back, laughing and throwing his arms up.

“One of the best nights ever,” he quoted Harry's text.

“Reply to him.” Anna wagged her finger at him.

“I will, I will. I’m thinking, shhhh.” Louis pulled his bottom lip through his teeth.

“I'll go meet the rockstar. You hold the fort here and reply to Mr Wonderful.” Anna pulled on her jacket and strutted off leaving Louis with his thoughts.

 

~

 

Harry slipped his hair into a bun and followed Jeff and Glenne outdoors. The weather was perfect, no sign of the storm that had closed the airport the night before, but Harry was thankful it had.

“How long do we get the pleasure of your company?” Jeff set his laptop down on the table. He turned to look at Harry with a smile, waiting for his reply.

“I have to be in Connecticut on Tuesday..”

“Ooh so you could stay until then?” Glenne jumped in hopefully.

Harry laughed. “Well I was going to pop to California to check the beach house, but I could switch that to Wednesday.”.

“So that's settled then. We have you for four nights, yeah?”  Glenne winked at Jeff conspiratorially.

“What you so shady about?” Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

“Nothing umm we were thinking of a bit of a party tomorrow night. We’ve invited James and Julia, Ben and Merry over, the gang back together.” Jeff lowered his sunglasses to look at Harry.

“Ahh that’s great,  you know I love them.”

Harry picked his phone up, reread the replies from Louis.

 

**‘Firstly, you're not a useless arsehole, massive twat, or dickish. Well dickish might be a good description actually! Every time I sit down I think of you, so there you go… ‘**

 

**‘I had the time of my life and I owe it.. Sorry I use humour to cover up my insecurities. You see the thing is, why me? Really? It was one of the best nights ever? You're almost too good to be true. I keep thinking I'm gonna be punked, that this is a massive joke, because usually I attract dickheads. Not just your run of the mill dickheads, but the most gruesome of dickheads and usually I know it deep down, but I still fall for the charm and that’s usually why I run before morning. But you're lovely and I can't quite believe that you want to see me again.’**

 

**‘Ok I admit I did play it cool this morning. I panicked...I've never met anyone like you. I'm sorry for saying no, if I could turn back time.. Look quoting songs again. Run, run like the wind, don't look back.’**

 

**‘I felt it too…’**

 

Harry pursed his lips in a soft smile, his shoulders rising, his head tilting to the left, brushing his ear against his shoulder. He thought carefully about how he was going to reply, but in the end he just went for it, nothing to lose.

 

**‘Sorry for the reminders, but if it's any consolation, me too! Not gonna punk you, hopefully not a dickhead, sincere, honest, own teeth and hair, good sense of humour, would like to meet young, beautiful twenty something for dates and fun and romance and more…So..would you come for the weekend? Or a night? My friends are having a bit of a party tomorrow night. I'm the sad and lonely single, please be my date? No pressure, separate beds if you want? They have lots of room here. Please consider it, it’ll take an hour to come for you, I'd love to spend more time with you.’**

 

Harry read and re-read then pressed send.

 

~

 

Louis sat devising a security detail for a member of the Spanish Royal family visiting in a few weeks. Anna was out doing the escorting duties whilst he slowly recovered from his lack of sleep with more coffee.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took a slow breath, his pulse quickening. He had saved Harry in his phone with a little airplane next to his name. He took his phone out and placed it face down on the table, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, squeezing a little, his thumb and index finger tracing outwards over his brows.

He turned it over quickly, glancing down at the sender and slapping the phone back on his desk. The little airplane was there.

He left foot tapped nervously on the floor, he picked the phone up again, his thumb resting on the home button, unlocking it and opening exactly where he'd locked it, in their shared texts. His eyes scanned down the text, going back to read it properly, his face reacting, his eyebrows pinching close together then shooting up a little. His mouth twitching at the corners.

Anna entered the office, shrugging off her black Burberry jacket, smoothing down her fitted dress before sitting down at her desk.

“S’up with your face?”

“I’m thinking.” He sat staring at a spot on the wall. “Anna, would you work this Sunday for me and I'll work any day you want for you?” Louis wasn't giving anything away in his face, his body language quite stiff.

“Oh my God, what's happened?” Anna’s head shot up.

“He's umm, he really wants me to go for the weekend, meet his friends, have dinner, hang out...and he's offered to come and pick me up.” Louis grimaced. “Am I crazy? Is this ridiculous?”

“What's your gut instinct?” Anna prompted him, coming over and perching on the edge of his desk.

Louis covered his face with his hands, rubbing at the scruff he didn't have time to shave off this morning, “I feel like he's..genuine.”  Louis met her gaze. “He's being so open, he's very much like me I think? But oh so different.”

Anna smiled, gripping his shoulder and squeezing. “Then take a leap. Go for it. Just go, have no expectations, and just enjoy yourself.”

Louis frowned. “What do I take to wear?”

Anna thought for a second. “Ask him if the dinner is formal and then take it from there.”

Louis was staring up at her, eyes wide.

“Am I crazy?”

She pulled his head towards her body, cradling him. “I think you'd be crazy not to.”

 

**‘What would I have to bring? Clothing etc... Ok I'd love to spend some more time with you too. Nervous though, seems such a huge deal… But yes please, if it's still ok? Not too much trouble?’**

 

Louis’ finger hovered over the send button.

 

~

 

Harry sat working under a huge umbrella. Glenne was at the next table doing the same, the gardens sprawling off until it met the beach. “Not a bad office to work from today.” Harry lifted his Ray Bans, pushing his hair back with them.

She smiled, raising her eyebrows. “Yes, it could be worse.”

Jeff came out. “Everyone's coming. Dad’s leant them the jet, they'll be here tomorrow lunchtime.

Harry checked his phone again, still no reply from Louis.

“I'm thinking barbecue for tomorrow night, I'll pop into town and get fresh seafood, fish and steaks tomorrow.”

Harry yawned, stretching his arms up, his shoulders still burning a little.

“Go nap if you're tired.” Glenne nodded towards the house.

Harry's phone buzzed, he picked it up, a smile playing about on his lips.

“Oh,” he expressed out loud, his head shot up to meet Glenne’s quizzical look.

“Umm he wants to come.” Harry's eyes danced as his smile widened.  “He's panicking a little about what to wear.”

Jeff looked down at his own jean shorts and an ugly Hawaiian shirt that Harry could swear used to be his.

“Tell him whatever he's comfortable in.” Glenne clapped her hands together. “Oh Harry, I'm excited for you.”

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately.

 

**‘I'm so happy! My hosts and I are currently sat in beach wear. We are having pizza tonight by the pool and barbecue tomorrow so whatever you will be comfortable in. Shorts, jeans, tanks, tee’s (save the little purple pants for me though. JOKE...kinda) totally chilled and informal, they live their lives outdoors so please don't worry, just come. I'll sort out slots with the airport now and let you know x’**

 

**~**

 

Harry sat in the VIP lounge waiting for Louis. He'd popped home to pack a few clothes and was on his way back to the airport now. They'd texted on and off for most of the day.

  
 

**‘Just in a cab back to the airport, will only be ten minutes, see you soon x’**

 

Harry drained his cup of coffee and paced excitedly up and down waiting for Louis to arrive.  Louis was cool and casual in black cut off’s and black tank, his hair soft and shaggy.

“Hey.” Harry’s eyes had sparkled when Louis had entered the room. “So glad you changed your mind.”

Louis blushed a little. “Yeah sorry about that, I umm, I just wasn’t sure, you know?”

Harry squeezed his arm. “It’s fine, no problem at all.”

As soon as Harry and Louis boarded the plane Harry pulled him in for a hug. “You’ve no idea how happy I am that you’ve decided to come. I just want to spend some more time with you, I didn’t want last night to end.” Harry smoothed his hand down Louis’ back, Louis resting his head against the crook of Harry’s neck.

“That’s why I changed my mind. I feel like..like there’s something..I don’t even know. I just want to spend some more time with you too.”

Harry nodded, kissing the top of Louis’ head. “You smell so good.”

They kissed, slow brushes of their lips, Harry sealing them and moving slowly. Louis swept his tongue into Harry's mouth and a soft groan rumbled from Harry's throat.

“Gentlemen, please take your seats, we are taxiing for take off now,” Paul radioed through to Harry and Louis, breaking up their little reunion.

“Drink?” Harry quickly popped to the fridge and grabbed a selection of stuff for them before buckling into the seat facing Louis.

They took off, both of them chatting about their very different days.

“I felt like I had the hangover from hell even though I barely drank. I think it was lack of sleep more than anything.” Louis looked at Harry through his lashes. “Although, my colleague said I was glowing.”

Harry chuckled. “I feasted on fresh fruit and Glenne’s special smoothies whilst clutching my phone, willing you to change your mind.”

Louis dropped his head. “Sorry, it just seemed like such a huge thing.”

“It’s not.” Harry blinked slowly at Louis. “I promise you it’s going to be a chilled weekend, another two couples are joining us.” Harry faltered a second. “Oh umm, I suppose I should tell you this bit, erm, have you heard of James Corden?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Of course I’ve heard of James Corden, why?”

Harry quirked his lip down on one side. “He’s coming with his wife Julia and another couple, Ben, Ben Winston and his wife.”  
Louis uncapped his water and took a long pull, a few drips escaping and spotting onto his top, Harry not missing any of this, his eyes drinking in the sight.

“Shit.” Louis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I love James Corden.” He bumped his head back against the headrest. “Please don’t let me make a tit of myself.” Louis seemed to speak to the roof of the plane, Harry’s eyes looking up and then back to Louis.

“You’ll be great, James is a right laugh. He’ll be cool, I promise.”

“Oh I’m sure _he_ will be cool, I’m praying to Obama to keep _me_ cool.” Louis scrunched his nose up.

Harry was endeared. “You’re very lovely, you know?”

Louis chewed on his thumb nail, heat creeping up his neck at Harry’s appraisal of him.

“Ever joined the mile high club?” Harry unclipped his belt the second the warning light went off.

“Oh god,” Louis huffed out a surprised laugh.

“Can I interest you in a mile high blow job?” Harry held his hand out to Louis. “Might help chill you out, get you into the party mood for the weekend.

Louis offered his hand up. “You can show me around your plane, you don't have to blow me.”

“I'd like to,” Harry whispered.

Louis stepped into Harry's space, staring up into his mischievous eyes. “Are you for real?” His lip twitched involuntarily.

“Not playing any games.” Harry shrugged. “I fancy you like mad, you’re all I’ve thought about all day.”  For weeks, he really wanted to say.

Louis leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep, Louis’ fingers tangling into Harry’s hair.

“You smell like the sun, all coconutty and warm.” Louis buried his nose under Harry’s ear.

“I’ve been working by the pool today. It’s a gorgeous setting, just wait til you see it. I helped

design it, so obviously I’m biased.” Harry smiled wide.

Harry showed Louis around. The cabin was split into two halves, living and sleeping.

There was a small kitchen with fridges and an oven at the front of the plane, with a small bathroom for the pilots. The middle part was the seating area with plush chairs, tables, a TV and game console.

The back of the plane was dominated by a bedroom area with double bed. A bathroom with a shower and toilet completed the interior.

  


“It’s lovely.” Louis swept his hand over the back of the leather chair, the air crackled. Harry cupped Louis’ face, thumbing down his cheek. “So glad you came.”

Louis smiled, ducking his head, looking back up at Harry through his lashes. “Me too.”

They kissed again, Harry walking Louis backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and Harry guided him down, his knees either side of Louis’ hips. Staring down at the boy below him, Harry caught his breath in a sigh. “First boy on my bed up here.” Harry smiled.

“Well, I am honoured.” Louis’ hands crept around to give Harry’s arse a good squeeze. “How’s your bum?”

“My bum is very content, thank you.” Harry grinned. “How’s yours?”

Louis nodded. “Good, good, yeah. Great in fact.”

Harry moved lower, watching Louis’ reaction, seeking approval at what he wanted to do. Louis inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry popped the button on his cut offs.

“Can I?” Harry’s voice was barely a whisper.

Louis blew out a breath. “Yeah.”

 

Harry took his time relaxing Louis, giving him a slow, sensual, mile high blow job. Small sighs and whines left Harry’s throat as he lost himself in tasting and smelling Louis’ body. Louis’ heels dug into the luxurious fabric on the bed, his mind completely blown by the beautiful boy deep throating his cock.

“Fuck, you have a talented mouth.” Louis writhed on the bed as Harry did wonderful things to his cock and balls. Louis’ hips kept stuttering up before he slammed them back down, apologising. Harry snuffled through his nose, his throat vibrating and making Louis lose it.

“So close,” Louis warned Harry, who just upped his game and took more of him, his lips sliding up and down over the sensitive skin, suckling on the head only to down him again. Louis felt the muscles in his lower belly curl tightly, teetering on the edge before he felt the rush of his orgasm hitting.

Harry hummed around him, savouring Louis he pulled off panting, his pupils blown, just as the fasten seat belts sign made a bing bong sound.

Louis was sprawled on his back, his body riding out his orgasm, Harry’s face slicked with spit and dribbles of come.

Louis tucked himself away and slid off the bed, his legs like jelly.

Harry quickly rinsed his face in the bathroom, walking back in and ruffling Louis’ hair as he sat and fastened his seat belt.

“God, that was great,” Harry said, his voice raspy and deep.

“Think I enjoyed it more.” Louis tore at his bottom lip with his teeth, quirking his eyebrows at Harry.

 

~

 

“You must be Louis, so very pleased to meet you! I’m Glenne, Jeff is just finishing off a call and will be along soon.” Glenne came and met the car, her eyes shining as she greeted Louis, mouthing ‘wow’ to Harry, Harry blushing and smiling wide.

Louis shook her hand warmly. “Thank you so much for having me.”

“Any friend of Harry’s is a friend of ours.” Glenne guided them inside.

“I’ve put you two in the bungalow, hope that’s ok? More privacy,” she explained.

Jeff came hurrying out of the office. “Sorry, phones off now, weekend time.” He held out his hand to Louis. “So nice to meet you, I’m Jeff.”

Introductions over, Glenne took them both down to the pool bungalow. It was light and modern and fresh, and the front of it opened out onto the beach.

  
  


“Plenty of towels in the closet, but if you need more just give me a shout,” Glenne explained. “I’ll leave you to settle in and I’ll go find the pizza menus. See you up at the house when you’re ready.

 

“Listen, I am more than happy to take the sofa if you want some space.” Harry sat on the edge and patted it nodding his head. “I’d be fine, honest.”

Louis looked down for a beat, looking back at him through his lashes. “I never normally stay over. I umm, I chicken out of the whole waking up together thing and sneak off.” He heaved in a breath, watching Harry's reaction.

“Same.” Harry shook his head, smiling with his lips together wryly. “But we managed it this morning. Let's take a chance, eh?”

Louis tilted his head, a smile lighting up his face. “You really are rather sweet and I like cuddles so yeah, let’s share a bed.”

 

They ate pizza and drank beer and chatted. There was never a lull in the conversation and they all got on so well.

“You’re not looking for another job by any chance, are you? My dad has a vacancy for a security expert.” Jeff drained his beer bottle and stood to go and replace their empties. “Excellent pay and working conditions.” Jeff was selling it to Louis . “It’s in Los Angeles though, but there’s relocation packages.”

Louis was stunned at the offer. Harry had explained to him who Jeff’s dad was on the drive over to the house.

“I umm, I’ve never really thought about it.” Louis admitted.

“I’ll email you the details if you want? Think it over, talk it over with family.” Jeff copied Louis’ email address into his phone and wandered off to get the beers.

“Would you be interested in changing jobs? Relocating?” Harry leaned closer to Louis on his chair.

Louis shrugged. “Maybe? My family live over near Tampa now so..” Louis shrugged.

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

 

Harry and Louis were both shattered by midnight, trying to suppress yawns or hide them behind their hands.

“We are keeping you two up,” Jeff laughed as Harry let out a huge yawn, his mouth wide, eyes closed.

“Ahhhhh sorry,” Harry laughed as it set off a chain reaction of yawns.

“Sleep late tomorrow, both of you. Glenne and I are going to pop into town for supplies and I'll make my world famous brunch about elevenish.”

 

Harry nodded, standing up, pulling Louis up out of his chair. He had got a little chilly and Harry had ran and got him his hoodie. It was big on Louis, coming down covering his hands, falling below his hips.

“Goodnight and thank you for a lovely evening.” Louis held his hand up to Jeff and Glenne.

Harry slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Come on, sunshine, you look shattered.”

 

Nerves hit Harry's belly a little, it was such an intimate thing sharing your personal space with someone. What if he snored or embarrassed himself in some way?

“Bit nervous.” Louis cut through his thoughts. “Hope I'm an ok bed partner.”

Harry snorted. “I think you just read my mind.”

 

They took turns in the bathroom, each doing their own bedtime routine. Louis went first so was first into bed, smoothing the white throw over his lower body, propped against the pillows in the bed.

Harry came into the room in white boxers, his skin a little tanned from his afternoon in the sun.

“Is it ok in here, not too cool? I can close the shutters..”

“I’m fine, really.” Louis shuffled up a little, his deep red boxers the only thing he had on.

“I’ll cuddle you warm.” Harry gathered him up, Louis slotted his head under Harry’s neck.

“Had a lovely night, thank you for inviting me.” Louis’ voice was muffled against Harry’s skin, as he breathed in the scent of the moisturiser he’d used after being in the sun, a slight tang of cologne, the toothpaste he’d just used, the salt air, and faint sweat all making his own unique smell which caused the muscles in Louis’ lower body tighten, a dull throb in his balls making him feel heavy.

“It wasn't such a bad night was it? Jeff and Glenne are nice, aren't they?

Harry's fingers traced the bumps on Louis’ spine, circling the dimples at the bottom.

“They were lovely. I felt relaxed. You have great friends.” Louis’ lips puckered and planted a kiss on Harry's neck, tasting the sea salt on his skin.

Harry half rolled onto Louis. “Glad you liked them.” He bent his head and kissed Louis, Louis hooking his left foot around Harry's right ankle and rolling him closer. Soft wet noises drifted from them as they kissed, Harry's right hand trapped between the bed and Louis’ bum, his left slotted behind Louis’ neck, bent back to play with Louis’ hair.

“Bit nervous about meeting the others tomorrow,” Louis said, his words spoken against Harry's lips.

Harry rubbed Louis’ nose with his own. “They are all down to earth, they will rib the fuck out of me for bringing someone at last, and then they will just be cool and lovely.”

“Ok,” Louis sighed softly. “So just exactly how tired are you?”

 

“More pancakes anyone?” Jeff went around the table serving everyone.

The plane was just about to land with the two couples on board and they were only just eating brunch.

“Sleep well?” Glenne asked them both. They grinned at each other, nodding.

“Lovely, great, yeah.” Louis pursed his lips stopping a shit eating grin from emerging again.

“Do you need anything? Extra towels?” She ducked her head. “Fresh bedding?”

Harry and Louis both laughed at this, Jeff coming back out with bowls of strawberries and blueberries.

“What did I miss?” He quizzed, quirking his eyebrow at his smiling girlfriend.

“Nothing, honey.” Glenne dramatically winked at the boys, Jeff missing none of it.

 

Louis bit into his banana pancakes, moaning in delight. “Mmmmm.” He licked his lips, Harry watched him slack jawed. “Gorgeous, they are so light and tasty.” Another pleasurable noise left Louis’ lips, Harry’s eyes glued to him, as Louis closed his eyes and licked the ends of his fingers.

Louis looked up and spotted Harry. A moment was shared, a secret look, a flash of desire between them.

Harry squirmed a little in his chair. “Hot one, isn’t it?” He tore his eyes away from Louis, gesturing to the clear skies, sun beating down, unable to concentrate on anything but the little pleasing noises Louis was making.

Glenne’s phone rang and Jeff popped back inside to top up the coffee pot.

“Tease,” Harry hissed, tapping Louis’ foot, his eyes flashing, a smile lighting up his whole face.

Louis tilted his head. “Me?” he mouthed, pointing to himself, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically.

“Yes, you.” Harry shook his head, enamoured with Louis.

Glenne wandered off to get Jeff, her parents on the phone wanting to talk to him.

“You’re insatiable.” Harry slid to the edge of his seat once they were alone.

“You’ve got some room to talk.” Louis lifted his bum cheek up from the chair and winced dramatically. “My poor bum.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Are you really in pain?”

Louis wrinkled his nose. “Nah, I’m fucking with you. I have a very pleasant ache in my arse, you left your calling card that’s for sure.”

 

Louis had wanted Harry to fuck him last night, Harry sliding in from behind, spooning style. Louis arched his back, his arse out so Harry could go deep.

They’d ended up out on the little patio in front of their bedroom, facing the ocean but hidden from the house. Louis had straddled Harry on a chair, his knees hugging Harry’s hips as he rose and fell down onto Harry’s cock. Louis came once before they both came together. Falling into bed shattered they had fallen asleep immediately, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Louis had woken Harry up with his lips wrapped around his cock, he literally couldn’t get enough of him.

 

~

 

“Mum and Dad send their love,” Glenne waved her phone about, “and the others are ten minutes away.”

They sipped their drinks and Jeff mixed up another batch of pancakes for the others arriving. Louis’ nerves returned a little when a car horn was heard out front.

 

A gaggle of people were herded outside by Jeff.

“Look what the cat dragged in!” he laughed.

Louis met famous people every single day of his working life. He’d met Royal families, Oscar winning film stars, and Grammy winning musicians, but here he was in the company of someone he considered a personal hero and he was dumbstruck.

There were lots of hugs and handshakes, introductions made until eventually everyone was sitting around the table.

 

“Punching above your weight here, Styles,” James joked, winking slyly at Louis. “He’s hot, like I would, you know, I really would.” Julia groaned, elbowing James in the ribs.

“Fuck off, you.” Harry rolled his eyes. “You are always going on about me being a crusty loner. Well look, I can pull hot fit guys, go me!” Harry punched the air.

James smiled sincerely. “Louis, it is very lovely to meet you. I can honestly say I have never seen my friend looking so chilled and so well fucked. Congratulations, mate.”  He fist bumped Louis, Louis throwing his head back laughing at Harry’s narrowed eyes and wry smile.

Louis’ nerves quelled a little. They all got on amazingly well, the others tucking into Jeff's pancakes, bringing each other up to date on their individual news.

 

The afternoon passed by with sunbathing, swimming in the sea, a kick about with a football, and then afternoon naps all round.

Louis’ suntan had deepened making the blue of his eyes pop even more.

 

“You're so fit.” Harry had grabbed him as he sauntered out of the shower, washing away the ton of sand he’d managed to bring back.

Louis preened at Harry's words and appraising eyes.

“Can I eat you out?” Harry had held Louis, guiding him to the bed, Louis’ towel slipping to the floor.

Louis’ eyes had scanned Harry’s face. “You really love it, don’t you?”

“I do.” Harry kissed him, peppering his lips with soft kisses, teasing his mouth open, sliding his tongue along the edge, circling his mouth, showing him exactly what he wanted to do to him.

“Think it needs some TLC.”

Louis ended up reverse straddling Harry, his arse in Harry’s face, Louis sucking Harry’s cock.

Harry pulled his cheeks apart, licking up from his balls, up towards his hole. Louis mewled at the sensations, the vibrations going straight to Harry’s cock deep in Louis’ throat.

Harry nipped with his lips, kissing and licking around his hole. Broad licks, slow and teasing, Louis’ thighs quivering at the sensations. Harry opened him just a little, pointing his tongue and going deeper.

Louis came all over Harry’s stomach, Harry a minute later, all over Louis’ tongue and chin, Louis reeling from his orgasm, taking more of Harry’s come in his face as he jerked about.

“Fuck,” Harry had groaned as Louis turned, licking his chin, showing Harry his tongue, curling the sides, messing about. He turned around, his arse throbbing nicely from the attention of a tongue and fingers.

“You have a skillful tongue.” Louis had leant forward, kissing Harry, Harry tasting himself on Louis, the intimacy hitting him in the gut.

 

They cleaned up and fell asleep, the sun and sex having a wonderful effect on both of them, lulling them into easy sleep in each other's arms, the aircon a blessing in the hot afternoon heat.

 

“I’m not gonna tell you who my worst guest was!” James looked horrified, stood opening a bottle of red wine as Jeff brought the steak and fish from the barbecue that was ready to eat, Harry running out with a bowl of salad.

“Spoilsport.” Jeff curled his lip.

“I’m a consummate professional and I would never ever tell you the spoiled popstar with her huge entourage and list of demands for her dressing rooms was a pain in the fucking arse, wouldn’t do carpool in case she hit a bum note, and had a list of topics not allowed to be discussed and a list of topics I _had_ to discuss, no, I’d never spill.”

James widened his eyes until they all realised who he was talking about.

Ben grimaced. “Yeah, that was quite a testing day.”

“Oh, I think I had to escort her through the airport on several occasions,” Louis nodded.

“I knew she was trouble when she walked in,” he spoke in a singsong voice.

Harry fish mouthed at him, his eyes wide, grinning. James and Ben curled over laughing.

“We like Louis a lot,” Ben laughed.

 

They ate their supper, the chatter flowed easily, James full of stories but with the ability to tell them in the most down to earth kind of way. He had no airs or graces and included Louis all the time in conversation. Louis almost forgot James was famous. Almost.

 

Later in the evening Jeff and Glenne disappeared into the house, coming back out with a cake.

“Oh, I wondered when we were getting dessert.” James rubbed his belly. “Always room for cake.”

“Oi, hands off, we have a little announcement.” Glenne blushed at the attention she was getting from around the table.

Jeff went around the back of her, cradling her tummy and the penny dropped for them all, gasps all round.

“We are going to be parents.” Jeff beamed. “My wonderful darling Glenne is carrying our baby.”

There was not a dry eye, Harry sobbing uncontrollably, asking permission to touch Glenne’s slightly rounded tummy.

“It’s a miracle, a life inside of you,” he sobbed out a breath.

“Only our parents and siblings know so far, but we wanted you lot together to tell you.” Jeff sniffed his tears away. “So blessed.” He bent and kissed Glenne.

“I’ve had to hide my tiny bump from you all and hope you didn’t realise I wasn’t drinking.” Glenne chattered animatedly. “We wanted you to be the next to know.” Her eyes filled with tears.

“Can you believe it? Us, parents,” Jeff gasped.

Harry sobbed again. “You need to stop with the emotions! I’ve brought Louis here to impress him and I’m a blubbering wreck.”

Louis felt for Harry’s hand under the table, giving it a squeeze, tilting his head and smiling at him.

“You’re wonderful,” he breathed quietly to Harry.

Harry held his gaze, an energy flowing through them, their hands still clasped together.

“Do you feel that?” Harry mouthed to him.

Louis nodded. “Yeah.” He pursed his lips, his eyes blinking rapidly.

 

~

 

Glenne FaceTimed her mum, all of them bunching in to say hello, Glenne telling her mum she could now tell people as all the important people knew.

“When are you due?” Louis enquired after she’d finished her call.

“I’m fifteen weeks now, I’m due in June.” Glenne looked radiant.

“Congratulations.” Louis smiled sincerely. “My mum is a midwife, I’ve always loved everything about pregnancy and babies.” Louis’ eyes sparkled.

“Really?” Glenne’s face lit up. “I could talk about being pregnant forever.” She leaned in surreptitiously. “Think I’ve driven Jeff mad with gestational calendars and baby name books.”

Louis clapped excitedly. “Love all this stuff, reminds me of being a kid, my mum doing her exams whilst trying to look after us, I always helped her.”

“Is she still practising?” Glenne enquired.

“She is. She remarried an American when I was 14, we relocated over here. They live just outside of Tampa now, she works at a hospital there.”

 

Louis and Glenne were gossiping for ages talking birth plans and pain relief.

Harry was endeared, eavesdropping as they chatted, loving how much his friends were bonding with Louis.

“You’ll have to exchange numbers, become whatsapp buddies and gossip about babies some more.” Harry smiled fondly.

“We will,” Glenne agreed, Louis handing over his phone so she could put herself in.

 

“Guys! Guys, I need your help.” James brought them all back to talk. “I have a few huge guests lined up for carpool and I need to learn some lyrics and add a few twists, so do you fancy helping me?”

 

They sorted out the sound system and James bluetoothed his phone to it, lining up the song, not giving the game away of who it was.

“Ok, here goes.” Four Five Seconds started up.

“Oh my God, you got Rihanna to come on?” Harry almost choked on his drink. “Can I come over? Be in the audience?”

“Of course you can. You too, Louis.” James tapped his arm, Louis blinking, shocked at James’ offer.

“Ok so, will you sing with me and I’ll try and come up with some ad libs or whatever, but just run through it with me first.”

“I will,” Harry offered, pulling Louis up with him to stand with James. “I heard you singing in the shower, you can sing too.”

Louis tried to protest but his hand was clasped in Harry’s and he didn’t let go and it felt great.

 

James began the first verse, his voice was amazing. Louis and Harry swayed, doing boy band moves, pulling their fists down, clicking their fingers and side stepping. James nodded at them to join in with the chorus. It sounded great. Jeff had already flicked his phone onto video and was sat back watching, everyone smiling at the sweet melodies they were throwing up between them.

“Take this one, Styles,” James pointed at him.

 

“ _And I know that you’re up tonight, thinking how could I be so reckless.._ ” Harry took the bridge, his rich, deep vocal ringing out, a collective gasp was heard as he carried on.

 

_“But I just can’t apologise, I hope you can understand.”_

 

“Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa!” They all looked at each other, stunned at his voice.

James pointed at Louis. “Take it.”

 

_“If I go to jail tonight, promise you’ll pay my bail.”_

 

“Whaaaat!” James wailed. Another collective exclamation from around the table. Louis’ voice was crystal clear, raspy with soul and depth. Harry was staring at him with adoration pouring from his eyes.

 

_“See they wanna buy my pride, but that just ain’t up for sale.”_

 

James pressed pause.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He barrelled into the two boys. “Your voices, shit. Your voices are beautiful.”

Louis bent over, his face flushing at the compliment.

“You have something.” Jeff’s voice was slow, purposeful. “That was stunning.”

“Yes,” they all agreed.

“Can I send this to dad? Strictly confidential, of course.” He nodded at James. He wouldn't say a word about Rihanna.

James waved his hand. “Of course.”

Jeff was up, pacing about. “Fuck, I have butterflies. I think we saw something really special here.”

Louis looked at Harry, confusion flooding his face.

“It's ok.” Harry squeezed his hand. “Irv just loves a good tune.”

“Yeah I'm…It's just surreal,” Louis hummed out with a soft laugh.

They finally got around to the task in hand, helping James with his ad libs and polishing up his lyrics and timing. They swapped stories and banter until the early hours of the morning, drifting off to bed with the promise of a ‘Corden Cardiac’ brunch tomorrow.

“He does the works. Sausages, bacon, eggs, fried bread, a proper big fry up,” Harry explained to Louis as they wandered down to the bungalow, arms around each other.

They sat out on the terrace, listening to the waves breaking on the shore.

“It's so beautiful here,” Louis sighed.

“It is, I love it here. Keep trying to decide where to have a little hideaway of my own to escape to and I must admit, this is high up on my list.”

Louis squeezed Harry. “It'd be a lovely place to escape to for you.”

Harry sighed. “Maybe.” His voice low. “You feel chilly, want to go to bed?”

Louis leaned in for a kiss, tasting the salty tang of the ocean and rich red wine on his lips. “I've had a great time, thanks for bringing me.” Louis tangled his finger into a perfect corkscrew curl by Harry's temple.

“Will you fuck me, please?” Harry cupped Louis’ jaw.

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically, grinning at Harry. “Look at your sweet face. Of course, I'd love to.”

 

Breakfast was a lively affair.

James had a flowery apron on, stood cooking in the kitchen, dancing and singing to the radio. They all devoured the food, sat clutching full bellies sipping tea and coffee.

“Can't you stay tonight, have tomorrow off work?” Harry murmured to Louis, desperate to keep him there.

“I should have been working today.” Louis scrunched his nose up. “Sorry, I'd love to stay but I can't.”

Harry held on to his hand, playing with his fingers, remembering what Louis had done with those fingers just a few short hours ago. Opening him up, playing with him, making him beg for Louis’ cock.

“Dad has been texting me non stop about you two.” Jeff pointed at Louis and Harry. “If ever you feel like a change of career, please give him first refusal to sign you.”

Louis clasped his hand to his mouth. “Are you messing?”

Jeff turned his hands over. “I'm really not messing, dad was blown away. Think it over, both of you.”

“I'm going to fly back over with you. The plane needs to come back for me anyway, so I might as well make the trip with you.”

Louis held his hand up to protest.

“I want to,” Harry murmured softly, dropping kisses to Louis’ lips.

 

Paul secured their takeoff and landing slots for later that afternoon. They spent the rest of their time lazing around in the pool, unable to keep their hands off each other.

“We have an hour, fancy a nap?” Harry nodded towards the bungalow, hitching Louis onto his back and piggybacking him down the garden.

 

“It's going to be so hard taking you home,” Harry admitted. “I've loved spending time with you.” Harry had looped his hands behind Louis’ back. “Can we just go cuddle?”

 

They slipped into bed, naked, skin on skin. Touching and feeling their way around each others bodies, kissing and caressing.

“Your skin is like satin,” Harry breathed, his fingers grazing down Louis’ shoulder, sunkissed from their weekend.

Louis swallowed, watching Harry trace his fingers around his body. “And how you smell.” He nosed along Louis’ neck, his hands all over him, Louis’ body shuddering at the gentle strokes of Harry’s hands.

“I don’t want this weekend to end,” Harry admitted, laying his head on Louis’ chest.

“I..I don’t want this to be the end of..” He paused, looking up to watch Louis’ reaction. “Us.”

Louis tried to suppress a smile, his hand coming up to his mouth. “I feel the same.” He opened his thighs for Harry to drop into the space, wrapping his legs around him.

“I want to keep seeing you, get to know you better.” Harry smiled. “Maybe the W hotel can become my base in America.”

Louis stroked down Harry’s back, his muscles jumping under his touch.

“You could stay with me.” Louis’ breath stuttered as he went on.  “If umm, if you wanted to, I mean..”

“I’d love to.” Harry kissed him, Louis could feel the smile on his lips as he did.

“When are you back?”

Harry thought for a second. “I’m in Connecticut Tuesday and I really need to pop to the west coast Wednesday, but I’ll come Thursday and stay over when I go to mum’s place.”

Louis nodded. “Thursday, great. It’s just a simple apartment.”

Harry silenced him with another kiss. “It has you there and I don’t care where we are, to be honest.”

Harry’s mind was elsewhere for a second. “I have to be in Europe next Monday, but I could stay until Sunday, if umm..”

“That would be incredible.” Louis tucked Harry’s hair behind his ears.

“If I get you for the weekend, I need to pull in more favours.” Louis frowned. “I just swapped this Sunday, I might have to work next weekend.”

“Well offer to do Sunday as I will have to fly that day to be there for my meeting in Rome on Monday.”

Louis nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

They both looked excitedly at each other.

“Are we really doing this?” Harry’s eyes gazed into Louis’.

“I’m terrified but excited.” Louis’ tongue poked out to wet his dry lips.

“I have butterflies,” Harry admitted.

Louis scanned his face. “I do too.”

 

Harry flew back to Miami with Louis. As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, they moved to the bed to cuddle.

“Everyone loved you.” Harry’s mouth quirking up on one side. “Especially James.”

Louis giggled. “Can't believe I spent the weekend with such amazing people, you included.” Louis ghosted his hand over Harry's bulge, feeling the semi he'd been sporting.

Harry hissed at the welcomed pressure on his cock.

“Wish you could have stayed tonight,” Harry murmured against his lips.

Louis paused, Harry so close to him he found it hard to focus on his face.

“You could always stay with me,” Louis dropped in quietly.

Harry's mind whirred, taking in Louis’ suggestion.

“But no pressure, your friends..”

“..will totally understand,” Harry cut in, thoughts whizzing through his brain. “I do carry spare stuff on here.” Harry thought out loud. “Paul could still fly back to Grand Bahama tonight without me and maybe bring my things back tomorrow with him?”

Louis perked up. He’d been sad at the thought of their weekend coming to an end, but now he was excited at the prospect of an unexpected extra night together.

“You’ll stay?” Louis rolled them so he was half on top of Harry.

“If you’ll have me?” Harry smiled excitedly.

“It’s basic but clean.” Louis tilted his head, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sounds perfect.” Harry pulled Louis’ head down to kiss him.

 

Jeff and Glenne encouraged Harry to stay with Louis and Paul was in agreement with the plans so everything fell into place.

 

Anna came and met them off the flight, giving Louis secret little thumbs up.

“Anna this is Harry, Harry this is Anna who very kindly worked for me today.”

Harry grinned. “I know Anna, I’ve met her before.” Harry clasped her hand warmly.

“Thank you so much for working Louis’ shift, I have loved his company this weekend.” Harry’s eyes slid to Louis, giving him the once over, Anna rolling her eyes at the pair of them.

 

They arrived at Louis’ little house after jumping in a cab at the airport.

It was a pretty white bungalow with blue shutters.

  
  


“Your home is amazing.” Harry looked around, picking up the select pieces of music and football memorabilia displayed in his house.

“I'm a sucker for flea markets and antique shops,” Louis explained.

He had battered old guitars displayed against the wall. Posters for concerts from years gone by and framed programmes from Doncaster Rovers classic games.

“It's so cool, Lou.”

Louis grinned, happy that Harry seemed to like his taste.

“Skateboard?” Harry thumbed the edge of it, propped against the wall.

“I love to skate, love the feeling and movement.” Louis blushed a little.

“Thinking of you skating is quite erotic.” Harry adjusted himself in his jeans.

 

They heated up some frozen lasagne for supper and chilled out on Louis’ sofa, music playing softly in the background.

“Where do you see yourself in five years?” Harry was laid down with Louis slotted between his legs, head on his stomach on the sofa.

Louis twisted his head, planting a kiss on the tiny strip of skin showing above Harry’s waistband.

“I’d like to be settled down, hopefully married, planning a baby, promoted at work to help support bringing up a baby, maybe have a bigger house, picket fence, the lot.”

Harry listened, captivated by Louis’ words.

“What about you?” Louis shuffled up, Harry shifting so they both fit side by side on the sofa, his right arm holding Louis.

“Umm, I’d like to be settled and maybe married. Maybe not travelling as much, delegate some of the work out to someone else, maybe work from home more so I could help with childcare because I definitely want kids.”

Louis nodded, smiling. “Similar goals, then.” He ducked his head to Harry’s chest, breathing him in, the smell of him so new, but so familiar.

 

“I think we have real potential.” Harry nosed at Louis’ hair.

“It might be hard with me hardly being in one place for long, but I am willing to always try and be here. Do you think we stand a chance of working, Lou?”

“I’m willing to give it a damn good try and saying goodbye might be hard, but imagine the reunions every few days.”

Harry squeezed him tight. “God you’re amazing, so lucky to have met you.”

 

They shared a bath, Louis’ hand getting a little carried away washing Harry and making him come with soapy slides and his fingers curled around his cock.

They tumbled into bed, Harry opening Louis up with his fingers and tongue and fucking him slow and tender, planning their future, scheduling time for each other, excited for what lay ahead.

“I ahhhh I ummmm..”

Harry changed his pace to faster, longer strokes, stopping Louis in his tracks.

“Fuck, you know how to do this so well.”

Harry lifted up a little further, angling himself just right. “You were saying?” A rivulet of sweat ran down Harry’s cheek from his hairline, his hair up in a damp messy bun.

“I can ohhhh..” Louis rolled his head back into the pillow, bursts of pleasure igniting him.

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Sorry.” He slowed down, lowering his weight back onto Louis’ body.

“As I was saying before my prostate nearly exploded, I can more or less schedule the roster at work so that I am home when you are able to be in Miami.”

“That would be wonderful, spend some proper time with you before I have to be off again.”

 

Harry made Louis come once before they both came together, Harry collapsing onto Louis, his arms shaking with the exertion, his body thrumming from the wonderfully powerful orgasm.

“We fuck so well together.” Louis kissed Harry’s sweaty shoulder. “Bet my neighbours thought I was getting murdered,” he huffed, baring his teeth and cringing a little.

“You sound fucking lovely when your orgasm is building.” Harry sucked a mark on Louis’ collarbone. “ _Then_ you sound like you are being murdered as you come,” he ribbed him.

“When I blow your brains out in the morning, I’m going to record the noises and take them with me and wank myself silly in my hotel room tonight.”

“I’ll miss you,” Louis admitted. “It’s been like two days and I feel like you’ve been with me forever.”

Harry stared at Louis. “I feel the same. I’m glad we can share how we really feel.”

 

They slept back to chest, Harry the little spoon, Louis with his feet threaded through Harry’s legs and true to his word, Harry woke Louis with a glorious blow job.

 

“Can’t get enough of you,” Harry admitted.

 

They showered and Louis got himself ready for work with Harry on his phone making arrangements for his day ahead. Paul was on his way back to Miami with the plane and Jeff was berating him over whatsapp for ignoring his voicemails.

 

Harry listened to his messages, stopping and listening again.

“Listen to this.” He put his phone on speaker and played the message.

 

**“Harry, it’s Irv. I see you and your friend are playing it cool with me, you little fuckers. Well listen, if you don’t want to be superstar recording artists, well fine.  But I think you both have potential and I know my idiot son made it sound like I was mildly interested, but let me tell you, I am passionately interested. So please, get your asses over here and let me sort you both out, please. Okay sorry to disturb the sex, please continue.”**

 

Louis stopped in his tracks, his mouth dropping wider and wider as Irving’s message went on. “He’s serious? I thought he was joking about it all.”

Harry nodded, dumbstruck. “Shit.”

 

Harry scrubbed his hand over his face. “When I was a kid, all I wanted to do was entertain people, I was a right little show off.”

“I went to a performing arts school,” Louis admitted. “I really wanted to be a singer.”

 

Their eyes locked.

The realisation of a shared dream and a future flooded between them.

“Could we do this?” Louis’ was guarded, scared to hope.

“We could do this.” Harry crossed the room to Louis, gathering him up, kissing him.

“Are you ready for a new chapter? New beginnings?”  Harry searched Louis’ face.

Louis gazed up at Harry. “So ready.”

 

~~

 Thank you so much for reading xx If you liked it there is a rebloggable post for [tumblr here](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/137879746327/looking-down-from-the-clouds-18327-words-by) Lots of love Shar xx


End file.
